


Pierced through the Heart

by alexcat



Series: The Soldier in the Basement [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Sequel, bucky's been wiped, metal hand sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The Solder has been wiped. Will he remember Rumlow?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: The Soldier in the Basement [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205654
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Pierced through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [**Worth the Price**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094357).  
> The last story is next - [**One Last Chance**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638491)  
>  The ride is getting bumpy.

Rumlow saw them wipe the Soldier again and felt a sadness that he couldn’t even talk to Jack about. He had become more than fond of Pierce’s favorite weapon. And now Barnes wouldn’t even know him anymore.

He decided to go visit him anyway. He got some food, burgers from a diner that he and Jack liked, and headed for the basement of the bank. 

It was dark except for the dim light in the Soldier’s cell. 

“Hello. I don’t think you’ll remember, but we’re friends. I brought some food for you,” he said as the Soldier stood and walked to the bars of the vault. 

“I do. I remember more than they think I do. I am fuzzy on some details, but you have been in my cell. We – you and I – I think we -”

Brock smiled because Barnes was blushing. He remembered what they’d done. “You fucked me and we both liked it,” he finished for the Soldier. 

“Yeah.” The Soldier smiled, the merest ghost of a smile. 

“I brought food. You hungry?” 

“I’m always hungry.”

“Can I come in?” Rumlow asked. 

“You have the key.”

“But it’s your room. I don’t want to force you into anything. Do you remember we talked about that?” 

“I don’t remember, but what I do remember I wanted. I know I want the burgers I smell and I don’t sense that I need to fear you.” 

Rumlow unlocked the door and went inside. He was surprised when Barnes kissed him, a quick touch of lips. They sat down on the floor and Brock got the food out of the bag. He’d brought sodas and fries as well, even remembering salt and ketchup. He ate his burger as he watched the Soldier devour his. It was a good thing he’d gotten a couple extra burgers, he thought. They cleaned up everything when they were done. It wouldn’t do for either of them if Pierce found out what they’d been doing. 

The Soldier sat on his bed and looked up at Rumlow. “Would you like sex?” he asked, his voice almost a whisper, as if someone might hear them. 

“I’m okay. We’ll do what you want.” He realized after he said it that he meant it. 

“Would you hug me?” 

The words went straight to Brock’s usually cold heart and he nodded, sitting beside Barnes and putting his arms around him. “Of course I will.” 

The two men, killers both, held one another for several minutes with neither of them making a sound. Barnes pulled back and looked Brock in the face. He touched his lips to Brock’s, a chaste kiss, one a man might give his aunt or his cousin. 

The second kiss was not chaste at all as Barnes swiped Brock’s lips with his tongue and slipped it inside his mouth when Rumlow parted his lips. The Soldier made a sound, low groan as his real hand moved down Brock’s back to slip under the waistband of his trousers, touching the tender skin of his bottom. He cupped the back of Brock’s head in his metal hand and kissed him thoroughly, exploring inside his mouth with an eager tongue. 

Brock pulled back, breathless, and asked, “Are you sure about this?” 

“Aren’t you?” Barnes teased, the first time he’d shown much humor with Brock. 

“God yes. All I can think about is you.”

“Then I’m glad the wipe isn’t as good as they think. I’d hate to forget how good this feels with you.” 

They slowly undressed one another. 

Brock was always surprised at how much he felt when he was with the Soldier. It was more than sex and that’s what both scared and thrilled him. Not that the sex wasn’t mind blowing. It was. He’d never wanted to crawl inside someone’s skin before, never wanted to change the world and make it right for anyone else. Not even Jack. 

And he loved Jack. 

But this – this was a grand passion, if such a thing existed. 

“I want to be inside you again,” the Soldier whispered in his ear as he caressed his cock with that metal hand. 

Brock shivered at the thought. He nodded. “I’d like that, too.” 

The soldier began to kiss his body, taking special care to kiss and lick his scars, his many scars. Cuts, gunshots, torture, all left scars and Barnes touched them all, all the while, stroking him slowly with his metal hand. 

“Fuck!” Brock whispered as Barnes moved him to kneel by the bed. 

The Soldier knew there was lube in his pocket this time. He really did remember quite a lot from last time, Brock thought. He moaned when the cool lube drizzled on his ass, running down to where Barnes caught it with his metal finger and slipped the tip inside, gently fucking him with it until Rumlow was making sounds he was sure he’d never made before. 

“You like that?” Barnes purred as he kissed Brock’s ass cheek. 

“God yes!”

The Soldier let his finger slip free and lubed himself. He moved behind Brock and rubbed his slickened head up and down from Rumlow’s balls to his tiny hole several times before pressing inside him, slowly. Brock gripped the mattress with both hands as Barnes finally sheathed himself completely inside him. 

The Soldier didn’t move at all for several seconds. 

“You okay?” Brock asked, a bit breathless. 

“Uh, needed to slow down a little or I won’t last 30 seconds.”

Rumlow squeezed his ass muscles tight and Barnes groaned out loud. “Bastard,” Barnes said as he began to move slowly, sliding in and out at a pace that made Brock want to scream for more. 

“Please!” Brock begged and the Soldier accommodated him, moving faster and harder. He gripped Rumlow’s hips as he slammed all the way in finally. He did this several times then bent down over Brock’s back and reached beneath him, taking his dick into that metal hand once more. It warmed quickly and Barnes was surprisingly careful not to hurt him as he banged into his ass with a sort of wild abandon. 

The sex had not been this fevered before, Brock thought, while he was still thinking. The cot that served as the Soldier’s bed was banging the wall at a fast rhythm now. Brock knew there would be bruises everywhere tomorrow. Barnes was strong, super soldier strong and sometimes he didn’t realize that. It didn’t matter. 

He knew Barnes would call him Steve when he came. He always did. He knew Steve was Captain Rogers and, apparently, he would meet Rogers soon. Right now, that didn’t matter either. 

“Oh fuck,” the Soldier moaned as Brock came in his metal fist, his muscles squeezing Barnes tight as he came all over the floor. “I love you,” were his next words as he came, ramming deep and staying as he spilled himself inside Rumlow. 

Barnes lay over his back, holding him close as he softened inside him. They stay that way for several minutes, until Barnes finally moved to his side and pulled him up to his knees. He pulled him close, kissing him several times without saying a word. 

“I should go,” Brock told him, still not moving away, even as he said the words. 

“I should say so! What the hell are you doing to my asset?” Pierce said, his face a mask of fury as he stood outside the open cell door. 

He started to speak but Pierce spoke again. “Put your clothes on and get the hell out of here. I’ll deal with you later. Right now, I have to punish this insubordination before it gets worse.” 

Rumlow glanced at the Soldier. There was no real fear there. He put his trousers on and left the cell. One of the others escorted him toughly out of the building, practically tossing him out into the street. 

He finished dressing in the alley beside the bank. 

He was sure he heard screaming from inside the bank as he got into his SUV and drove away.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
